


It's Gonna Be Okay

by greeneyedsourwolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Morning Sickness, NSFW, Pregnancy, Riding, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedsourwolf/pseuds/greeneyedsourwolf
Summary: The reader asks Sam to pick her up a pregnancy test while he’s on a food run in reaction to the headaches and nausea that had been dominating her early mornings and afternoons.





	It's Gonna Be Okay

You should have known earlier, you knew. Looking back all the symptoms seemed quite obvious, but you found yourself in denial about it for weeks. 

It started with nausea. You never had a stomach before. Most days you could drink Dean under the table and wake up in the morning with nothing more than a headache, smirking at the sound of Dean heaving into the toilet as you sipped some freshly brewed coffee. You couldn’t remember the last time you had gotten sick, going years without so much as a cold.

So when you started yacking up in the morning and all day, you figured you were due for a stomach bug. Dean got you all the goods: ginger ale, crackers, some warm arms to be wrapped up in. He got worried when it lasted days, waking up to you hugging the porcelain bowl for consecutive days in a row. You brushed it off, blaming some gas station food you had gotten on the road.

“Food poisoning,” you claimed. It was the only explanation.

And then you started to get these piercing headaches accompanying it because apparently, the puking wasn’t enough to torture you. You downed half a bottle of ibuprofen in a week, hoping the annoying throbbing of your head would go away.

What really gave it away was the fact that you were late. About three weeks late, to be exact. Originally, you blamed it on the stress of the job. You never had super synched up periods anyways, but at this point in your life, three weeks without one was a red flag.

You cursed at you thought about it, pregnant? Hunting was no life for a baby, Sam and Dean were perfect examples of that. You never thought you would have kids. Life for a hunter was expectantly short and dangerous, there was no room for the stress of a child.

You were simultaneously hungry and repulsed by food. Eating sounded disgusting until you thought about peanut butter toast, which sounded absolutely amazing. And that was weird because usually, you didn’t like peanut butter all that much (which Dean was still upset about.  _ “How can you not like peanut butter, it’s peanut butter!”).  _ Then, of course, as soon as you made it the piece of toast looked gross again and you found yourself thinking about sea salt vinegar chips out of nowhere.

“I thought you didn’t like peanut butter,” Sam said, looking down at the toast smeared with it laying on a paper towel in front of you. You looked down at it, frowning.

“I don’t,” you said. You shook your head, “I’m, uh, bringing it to Dean.” You knew the hunter would eat it without a thought. Sam took a sip of his coffee and nodded in understanding, sitting down at the table where a couple books were laid out in front of him.

“Are you making a food run later?” You asked, remembering the younger Winchester talking about the possibility last night.

Sam nodded, “Yeah, probably after I get done with this.” He gestured to the lore splayed out on the table, “Garth needs some research done about sirens.”

“Right. Well uh, could I make a special request?”

He looked up, “Yeah, sure.”

“Salt and vinegar chips,” he nodded, writing it down on a piece of paper along with a couple other necessities. “And uh... a pregnancy test,” you said quietly.

Sam’s eyes went wide as he looked at you, dropping the pen in his hand, “Is... does Dean know?”

You rolled your eyes, “No, he doesn’t and you won’t tell him. Besides, there’s nothing to know yet.” The younger Winchester nodded.

“Uh, okay. Sure, I’ll put it on the list.”

“No, he’ll see it. Just- just remember, okay?” You asked nicely. He nodded, giving you a sympathetic smile. You picked up the toast wrapped in a paper towel and headed to your room.

Dean was still asleep, blankets wrapped around him in the center of the bed. You smiled, placing the toast on the nightstand and climbing into bed with him. You pushed him onto his back, the hunter moving with a groan.

“Morning, Baby,” you said, leaning down to kiss him. You knew he was tired, all three of you had just come back from a hunt last night. His arms were covered in cuts and bruises from a fight with a murderous werewolf, alike to your own wounds.

“Mmm, morning,” he said as his hands wrapped around your hips. 

“What’s with the wake-up call?”

“Sammy’s going out to get food,” you said, a hand resting on his chest as you sat in his lap. You ground down into his lap, testing the hunter. “I wanna play,” you whined.

That was another thing you had noticed, and surely Dean noticed too. You were horny all the time, jumping your boyfriend whenever you could. It wasn’t like he was complaining about it.

“Damn,” Dean said, grunting at the feeling of your ass rubbing up against his hardening length. “Again?”

“Shut up,” Yes,  _ again _ . You remembered last night’s affair, naked and panting between the sheets. He was still naked beneath the blankets, and you smiled because that only made it easier to get his cock inside you.

You were quick to work pulling your own clothes off. You were thankful you had gotten dressed to make food earlier, otherwise, it would have been kind of awkward when Sam entered the kitchen.

You threw your lace panties over the side of the bed, pushing the covers off your boyfriend’s body. You grabbed a condom from the bedside drawer and rolled it onto his leaking length. He grunted when your hand wrapped around his erection, pumping it a couple times before you lined him up with your pussy and sank down onto him with a loud moan. You shuttered as his bottomed out, loving the feeling of his hands gripping your hips tight.

“Fuck, Y/n,” he groaned as you clenched around him. You had fucked only a few hours before but his cock still came with a delicious stretch.

You gasped as you started to bounce up and down in his lap. The hunter’s large hands guide you with every thrust. Soon enough, he started to fuck up into you, forcing little  _ ohohohs _ from your mouth. His calloused hands moved from your hips to your ass, spreading you open to fuck  _ just a little _ deeper.

“ _ Dean, _ ” your pussy fluttered around him, shouting out incoherent moans as he fucked up into you. His cock slid right past your g-stop, and your body quaked with the little surges of pleasure it caused.

You briefly thought about how irresponsible it had been for you to fuck him considering the fact that you had a hunch you were pregnant. You shrugged it off, if you were pregnant then it’s not like much worse you happen.

Dean pulled you out of your thoughts with a particularly hard thrust and a thumb brushing past your clit. Your hips stuttered as he began to rub little circles around that pleasurable nub.

“Close, oh I’m close,  _ Dean,” _ he grunted in agreement. His thrusts became erratic and uncoordinated, grinding up into you with a growl as he sought his climax. The feeling of his cock pressed tightly up against that spot inside you, and his rough fingers massaging your clit sent you over the edge with a loud cry. He finished moments later, fucking both of you through waves of pleasure with his head thrown back against the pillows.

\-------

Sam headed to the store earlier than he was originally planning. He figured he would rush for your sake, the thought of a pregnancy test in mind. He couldn’t believe there was a possibility you were actually pregnant, it wasn’t something he had ever thought about coming up.

When he came back from the store, the test tucked into his jacket for discretion, Dean and you were sitting at the table with coffee in your hands. You gave him a questioning look and he nodded discretely.

“Uh, Dean?” Your boyfriend gave you smile as he looked at you, “Can you put the food away? I’m gonna show what I found about sirens to Sam so he can pass the info along to Garth.” The hunter nodded and grabbed the bags off the table. He liked to put the food away anyways, complaining whenever someone put something away in the wrong spot.

Sam followed you to the library, “I didn’t really know which one to get so I got a couple.” He handed you two different small, pink boxes and you nodded.

“Thanks, Sam,” you said as you looked at him. “I’m gonna go...do this. Keep your brother distracted?”

He nodded, “Of course.”

You had never peed on a stick in your life, this was all new. You read and reread the instructions, one line meant you didn’t have to worry about anything, two meant... well, it meant you were in for a rough few months. You tore the package open and pushed your shorts down, swearing as you sat down on the toilet.

The three minutes it took to wait must have been the longest in your life. You felt like you were waiting there for ages, just staring at the two of them. And then, slowly but surely, lines started to fade into the little box.

There were two lines. Fuck.

When you made it back to the kitchen Sam was staring at you, obviously looking for an answer. You walked up to Dean and quietly said, “Can I talk to you?” That was all answer Sam needed.

Dean eyebrows furrowed you dragged him down to your room, “What’s wrong?”

You stopped at the entrance, turning around to face your boyfriend. You were trying your best to keep it together, yet you could feel the start of tears forming in your eyes, “I need to tell you something.” 

You dug into your pocket as Dean searched your eyes for an answer. He gasped as you pulled out the pregnancy tests, looking down at your shaking hands, “I-I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened. I mean we use condoms, I’m on birth control, but... I’m pregnant.”

He took the tests from your hands, “Don’t be sorry. It’s okay.”

You gave him an incredulous stare, “How is it okay, Dean? We’re hunters! This isn’t the kind of life you raise a child in, you know that better than anyone.” 

You were crying by this point. Dean put the tests on the bedside table and quickly wrapped you in his arms, “It’s okay.” You tried to argue and resist but he just shushed you, “It’s gonna be okay because it’s us, and we always figure it out. We saved the world, Y/n, we stopped the apocalypse. We can handle a baby.”

He pulled away from you, hand moving to your chin and pulling it up so you made eye contact with him, “Hey, I love you.”

You sniffed, nodding, “I love you too.”


End file.
